<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>outside =/= freedom by pineapplecandycanehater77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788314">outside =/= freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecandycanehater77/pseuds/pineapplecandycanehater77'>pineapplecandycanehater77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thumbelina (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecandycanehater77/pseuds/pineapplecandycanehater77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>outside =/= freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a group of twillerbees living inside the Great Bush of  Gardenia (also known as Gardenia). Gardenia is a happy and perfect place, in fact almost too happy and perfect. In the past century, there have been no crimes and no disasters. Everything is just perfect. Of course, this could just be because all the twillerbees of Gardenia are perfect, but that is highly unlikely. However, this century twillerbees are beginning to notice and grow suspicious of the absence of problems. Especially one twillerbee named Beula. </p><p>“Almost there!” said Beula. Currently, she was weaving wings out of flower petals. Twillerbees can’t fly, but it has always been Beula’s dream to soar in the sky. To fly free in the sky like a bird, and to fly away from this perfect place. Although even if she could fly she wouldn’t be free. Gardenia is surrounded by a thick wall of leaves.</p><p>“Oh wait thats it! What if I fly out of Gardenia, past the leaf barrier!” thought Beula. All she would need is a hammer to break through the barrier and working wings to fly out.</p><p>“I’ll be free to fly! I’ve heard legends about skies that go on for miles, along with seas as blue as mom’s blueberry jam! Oh I’m so excited!”</p><p>So Beula got to work. Every day, she tested and made adjustments to her wings. Finally, they worked perfectly. So later that night, she gathered her hammer and wings and sneaked to the weakest point in the leaf barrier. She hammered and hammered and eventually created a hole big enough for her to escape. Smiling, she put on her wings and turned to look back at Gardenia. With a deep breath, she jumped and flew out the hole. </p><p>The first thing she noticed was the sky. It looked infinite! And the air was so fresh. She was so happy.</p><p>“Is that a twillerbee? How did it escape?” said some human.</p><p> ‘Oh no, humans? Why are they here? Did they see me?’ thought Beula. </p><p>“Well you know what that means. What a shame, they lasted so long!” said the human with a chuckle.</p><p>Beula started to walk back to Gardenia, but she was so far away. And then, something unthinkable happened. The human struck a match and threw it on Gardenia, the Great Bush of Gardenia. </p><p>All Beula wanted was to be free, but it turns out the only place she could have been free was inside the leaf barrier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>